Recruited
by solidorliquid
Summary: What would happen if Lloyd worked for the F.B.I. underneath the best detective, Kratos? What happens when Kratos finds out Lloyd's secret?


**Recruited**

_The Secret_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Tales of Symphonia in any way, shape, size, or thing. I know that made no sense whatsoever but no one ever reads these anyway to care what I say. I would like to own it though... and my birthday was this Sunday... (hint wink nudge) Anyone have any contacts?_

**Warnings:**_ Well, just read and find out._

**Dedication:**_ I wrote this especially for Darkstar Rain! I hope it isn't too much for you... At least not until one certain part._

* * *

Eyes from the people sitting at their desks turned to watch as their boss lead a new transfer cop throughout the building. His fists were clenched down by his sides, his palms sweating from the stress. Not wanting anyone to see he was worried, he stuffed his fists into the pockets of his brown over coat which hung down past his knees. He tried to keep his chocolate brown eyes fixed on the back of his new employer's head, but he still could not restrain himself from keeping an apprehensive watch on the people all around him. He felt uneasy in his new surroundings. That happened to everyone though, didn't it?

He sighed and let his head drop down and rest on his chest causing his brown hair to fall into his eyes. He had no idea as to why he was here. He had been working a simple desk job in a small rundown town police station. Somehow, without even lifting a finger, he had ended up smack dab in the middle of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It just didn't make any sense.

His new boss was a big guy. Not from eating too many doughnuts like you see in the movies, but he was big from the muscles he had from working out in a gym. He was also very tall. His head would almost brush up against the door frames when he walked through them. He had a shiny bald head. The cop swore the man could fry ants with a reflection from the sun off that head.

The brunette continued to follow the man throughout the building, hoping they would reach their destination soon. He couldn't shake this eerie feeling from himself anymore, it was starting to creep him out. He could understand one reason why everyone would look at him, but he had just transfered here and they hadn't known him long enough to figure out such a thing. If anyone did know that he was... different, he was not sure what he would do when the time came. He could always transfer back to his small town, or he could move somewhere else and get another job. Even if he did move, he would still dream nightmares about being tortured and jeered at. The pain would haunt him for the rest of his life.

They turned a corner and headed down a hallway that was full of buzzing people. Ringing phones could be heard from offices as they passed by the open doors. At the end of the hall, the boss opened a door on the left and motioned for the cop to go inside. The boy nodded and went inside without saying a word. His boss came in behind him and slowly closed the door.

The office was a fairly decent size. Against the middle of the back wall was an oak desk that sat in between two large windows. A stack of papers were piled up on the right, and a neon green lamp along with a can for holding pens and pencils sat on the right of the desk. In the middle of the desk, next to a backwards name block, was a figure of a hula girl. A tan file cabinet sat next to the desk in the left corner. Behind the desk was a gray office chair. It looked cheap since two wheels were missing and the head rest was taped on with duct tape.

The boss moved around his desk and sat in his chair which creaked under the weight of the new pressure being forced upon it. As he was about to start explaining the rules to the new cop, the cop caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a well dressed man standing beside him. His scarlet eyes were fixed on his boss sitting behind the desk, and he seemed to take no notification of the new cop who was looking up at him. His hair was auburn and it hung low past his eyes. He wore a pair of black pants, black polished leather boots, black gloves with the fingers cut off, and a dark blue long sleeved silk shirt. He certainly had the looks to be a movie star.

"Kratos! You got here before us." Their boss said as he stood up to welcome the man.

"I finished my case before I had anticipated. The murderer turned out to be the first supsect that we released on the day of the murder. I decided to come here after I finished filing the case for the jury that will be attending the court session. I hope you can pardon my intrusion." Kratos replied politely.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, this is who I wanted to introduce you to." He pointed to the brunette. "This is Lloyd Irving. He's our new transfer cop from Japan."

"Japan..." Kratos mumbled to himself. After thinking quietly, he turned and faced Lloyd. "Have you ever experienced any field work?" He asked Lloyd sternly.

"Um... no... No, sir. I haven't." Lloyd replied, his voice shaky.

"But you _have_ arrested someone?" Kratos asked continuing his interview.

"No." Lloyd replied quickly.

Kratos grunted at Lloyd and then turned back to his boss. "How does an amatuer officer who works in Japan get transferred to the F.B.I. in the state of New York?" He asked.

"Come now Kratos. Don't worry about it. Look, you're frightening him." The boss replied. Lloyd ignored the boss's comment. He didn't want to be classified as a scaredy cat on his first day. Kratos looked as if he was going to argue, but silenced himself. The boss turned to Lloyd and smiled widely at him. "I will be your Chief. Man name is Dan Stevens. This here is Kratos Aurion. You'll be working under him." He said cheerfully.

"I beg your pardon, but I cannot have this. He's only worked a desk job. I do not think it would be a proper job to send him into the field with no experience. Perhaps a job in the court would be a wiser decision." Kratos retorted.

It was in this moment that Lloyd began to feel a great dislike for this Kratos. He had already insulted him and they had just met. There would be no way for Kratos to know if Lloyd was good in the field or not. Then again, he was probably right. Lloyd had not even pointed a gun at anyone before.

"Kratos. Need I remind you that you are not in charge of this precinct?" Dan asked sternly. "Now before you decide to argue with me I want you to take Lloyd and show him around. He's your new partner so be gentle with this one." With that Dan dismissed them from his office.

_Be gentle with this one? _What happened to the last partner? Lloyd hoped to God that Kratos wasn't the type of person to take a shot at someone when his partner is a hostage. Lloyd swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

By the end of the day, Kratos had not even given Lloyd a proper tour of the building. When they got to certain places which would be important Kratos had only said, "This is the firing ring. You'll need it more than anyone else here." And then he had moved on. Why was he so disgusted with Lloyd already? He hadn't done anything to him. Lloyd realized that in big cities there were more jerks than there were in small ones. Lloyd made a mental note: People in big cities equal the personality of Kratos. A jerk.

Kratos spun around and stopped Lloyd in the middle of the hall that they were in.

"You'll need to be here by five A.M. tomorrow morning. We have alot of work to do, and with you being a rookie we're going to be slowed down. Don't be one second late." He ordered.

Lloyd had enough of Kratos putting him down. Before he could stop himself he had exploded on him. "What the hell have I done to you? Why do you treat me like a kid!" Lloyd yelled at him. A few people that had been roaming the hall had stopped to listen in on their conversation.

Kratos glared at Lloyd, then grabbed Lloyd's arm and dragged him through the building. They went down a flight of stairs, out through a door, past the security guards, and went outside into the noisy streets of New York. Kratos pulled Lloyd around the corner of the F.B.I. building, then pinned him to the wall.

"The way you acted back there, you behaved like a child. That is exactly why I treat you the way I do. Plus, I don't like the fact that I have someone like you to worry about coming after me." Kratos said coldly.

Panic flowed through Lloyd as the coldness of Kratos' words hit him. "I ... I don't know what you mean..." Lloyd replied to him.

Kratos let go of Lloyd and backed a few feet away from him. He ran his hand through his hair before he gazed into Lloyd's eyes again. Kratos' eyes seemed to pierce through Lloyd's flesh and see into his soul. It sent shivers down Lloyd's spine and the hair on the back of his neck rose. "I did a background check on you. I knew you were coming before you ever got onto the plane in Tokyo. I had ran across the transfer papers in Dan's office one day. I was curious about you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lloyd asked.

"I ran across a file where you had gotten into a fight with ... someone." Kratos replied slowly.

"Someone?"

Kratos sighed. "Quit acting as if you have no common sense what so ever. I know your secret and why you're so nervous today. You know Zelos Wilder do you not?" Kratos asked. Lloyd slowly nodded. Kratos' expression softened and became more gentle toward Lloyd. "In the police report Zelos claims to have been your boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Lloyd yelled. "He wasn't my boyfriend! He wanted to be my boyfriend but I was already seeing someon..." Lloyd clapped his hand over his mouth. The truth had finally been discovered. What would he do now? Lloyd started to shake at the very thought of what people would say about him the next day.

"I do not mind the fact that you prefer men. Just do not come onto me, and we'll be fine." Kratos said trying to assure Lloyd. "Don't worry. I'm the only one that knows."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Did I surprise ya? Huh? Admit it! You wouldn't have guessed it! Well some of you might have caught on to my hints. Don't worry. Nothing will actually happen in Lloyd's little love life. He might even turn straight in the end. Who knows? I don't know do you? Anyway, Darkstar Rain, I hope this isn't too much for you. I promise, nothing happens! You can sue me if anything does, okay? I'm trying to Kratos in charater for this too, so don't worry!_

_Anyway, please review._


End file.
